vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
SeeU/Marketing
MERCHANDISE General Christmas Sale On December 17, 2013, SeeU's voicebank went on sale until the 31st of December. Her voicebank's price was cut from 143,000 won to 69,900 won. She was available for purchase exclusively in Korea via CreCrew Store as a Christmas special, as well. The email sent by SBS confirmed the CreCrew and eBay information. SeeU's limited edition package was also resold on eBay for $117.00, a 50% drop from the original price. eBay Sale SBS Artech resold SeeU on eBay at a reduced price. SeeU's full box with all extra merchandise came with the package, with free shipping included. As of July 16, 2014, SeeU's program completely sold out of stock. SBS Artech began to sell SeeU snapback caps , as well as military-style caps on eBay. SeeU's voice provider was seen wearing the black color snapback in GLAM and SeeU's 2012 performance. All colors the snapbacks could come in were yellow, beige, red, navy and black. Seeu_event-2.jpg seeu snapback promo.jpg|Promo image of snapbacks military caps.jpg|Promo image of military caps Sbsemail.png|The email sent by SBS confirming CreCrew and eBay information. CreCrew The website CreCrew (A combination of the words "create" and "crew") opened for Vocaloid artists and fans by SBS Artech in early 2012. It provided a hub for users to collaborate, however the conditions are different for the artwork and videos uploaded onto the website; third-party content is allowed to a greater degree. SBS announced a surprise party for SeeU on CreCrew for her first birthday. Producers and artists had a chance to earn goodies made by the SBS team by drawing a picture or creating a 30-second birthday song for SeeU. The translated version of the event can be found here. CreCrew held a photograph contest in which the winners received either a SeeU VOCALOID3 library, a limited edition SeeU's 1st birthday library, a product package, or a "SeeU Tumbler". The contest was sponsored by inTVitem, an online store. Around mid-2013, CreCrew made a board notice stating that the website would be shut down on midnight, September 30th. They explained that the website had become too expensive to run, with annual site costs coming up around 10 million won (about $8,800). CreCrew disabled uploading new contents on August 31st, but remained open throughout September so users could download its content following its closure. As of August, 2013, CreCrew has officially been shut down. A single page with a picture of SeeU's official art that thanks the fans for supporting her and SBS had covered the site when users visited the URL. It also directed viewers to the new fandom site, known as "Vocaloid Empire". Some time during 2014, anyone who typed in CreCrew's address would be redirected to the Korean online community, Ate Li (아트리). The site serves as a website for Korean art creators and SeeU fans, where music and fanart are uploaded. It hosts a large number of fan covers of VOCALOID songs as well. Ate Li was founded by a Korean developer. As of 2017, typing in the "crecrew.net" URL directs viewers to the Ate Lo website, while "crecrew.co.kr" directs them to the CreCrew Store. crecrew page.jpeg|Home page of CreCrew prior to its deactivation. surprise birthday banner.png|The banner announcing SeeU's "surprise first birthday party" events CreCrew_Page_Notice.png|The previous page of CreCrew after the site came down. A caption underneath thanks the fans for their support. CreCrew Store Following the deactivation of the CreCrew site, the URL was changed so that users would be directed to the CreCrew store. The store allows people to purchase the SeeU VOCALOID3 voicebank, the SeeU VOCALOID3 bundle, the SV01 SeeU's Compilation Album and Dr.Yun's 1st Album ★. In 2014, the store sold tickets to SeeU's The first or the last concert, and could be purchased there only. The storefront featured the three Korean VOCALOID characters, SeeU, ZeeU and UNI. The products on site were exclusively for Korean users, as the site required an address from South Korea in order to make a purchase. The CreCrew Store posted a notice that the website would be deactivating, as well as information on VOCALOID3, VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID1 programs on current OS systems for Korean consumers. The deactivation notice recommends viewers go to Vocaloid Empire for SeeU and UNI-related content. As of 2017 the CreCrew Store site had a notice similar to the CreCrew home site, with an image of SeeU posted and information explaining her library would be available on ST MEDiA's store Character Planet. All merchandise and related information have been removed. Crecrew store.png Smh notice.png Ccs note.png Vocaloid Empire Following the shut down of CreCrew, Dr. Yun headed the new Korean fan site, Vocaloid Empire. The site is located on the popular Korean blog site, . Vocaloid Empire has all the features of CreCrew and more, including the ability to upload original music, covers, fanart, 3D/MMD and more SeeU/Vocaloid related content. It also includes a weekly ranking held and updated every Sunday. The site currently has over 20,000 users following the blog and uploading content. However, the site is almost exclusively in Korean, making it difficult for international fans to enjoy it fully. Outside users are also unable to access Vocaloid Empire's broader content unless they create a Naver account. In 2014, a second UGC contest was held for SeeU in which contestants had to create new original songs. The winners would be featured in the concert, The first or the last. The winnings songs were written by TEAM FOIS, Sangnoksu, Gota and DZ:ST∧N. Costumes used or drawn in the songs would be featured in the concert performances. Throughout the month of March 2014, a "banner contest" was held by Dr. Yun that challenged fans to design and upload a banner to be displayed at the top of Vocaloid Empire's page. Each "season" would feature a new banner from the top five winners of the contest. First place was won by Hanarin, followed by Ssukkuk, Tturu, Eillin and Moonlight. In 2016, Vocaloid Empire was given one of the "2016 Popular Cafe" awards by the Naver blogsite. Character Planet In August of 2017, it was announced that SeeU would be made available for purchase on the Korean VOCALOID website Character Planet. This followed after an extensive period of SeeU being unavailable for purchase. In order to commemorate her official birthday on August 30th, a special sale would be held to promote the voicebank's return. SeeU would be purchaseable in four different packages, each on sale for a reduced price. The voicebank could either be purchased separately as a physical or downloadable copy, in a bundle with the VOCALOID4 Editor, in a bundle with the UNI Original voicebank, or in a special set that included both the UNI Original voicebank and the VOCALOID4 Editor. The sale will go from August 23 through September 6, 2017. ---- SOFTWARE iOS App In 2012, SeeU songs were added to the iOS app game "Krazy Rain 2 Battle" (크레이지레인2 배틀), a rhythm game. The app was free but the songs had to be purchased seperately. Since the app was formatted in arcade style, it cost 25 or 30 points (2000 points for $2) per play, however, some songs were free. Songs included were a selection of popular songs from CreCrew, as well as some of her demo songs. More songs would be added later.link "Krazy Rain" was no longer updated following September 2014, and is no longer playable on the current version of iOS. SeeU Calendar In 2013, a SeeU Calendar app was created that allowed users to save dates and daily notifications via a SeeU-themed calendar. Each month featured a different chibi version of SeeU or ZeeU, and had a song for each month, as well. The app was downloadable exclusively in the Korean app store, but is no longer available. Dragon Guide SBS Artech collaborated with Dragon Guide to create SeeU posters for an online Korean card game. Manga app An iOS app for SeeU was created entitled, "Horaeng SeeU" ("호랭 시유"). The app is a comedy manga in 4-panel format. There are 45 pages of normal content, and 20 pages of bonus material. The story is about SeeU, her pet tiger and their daily lives. Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Aoki Lapis, Camui Gackpo and Akikoloid-chan all make cameo appearances in the novel.link The app is no longer available. ---- CAMPAIGNS Competition Following SeeU's initial reveal in August 2011, an art competition was announced. According to SBS Artech, the first place winner would receive a limited edition version of her software and an Intuos tablet. Second place won the normal software package and the VOCALOID3 editor, and third place would receive the limited edition voicebank. The winners of the competition were revealed on September 17, 2011. All winning and notable entries appeared in SeeU's first demo PV, RUN. On the 23rd, her official first demo song was uploaded, featuring all the winners and honorably mentioned artwork. Illustrators ShuPing, kakiman, saessaktedi, pumpkin, Grick, JNAME, bungeo, DoReMi, CHRIS, minto, yunamul, KBSB, eunram, insyunim, geondaejjokko had their works featured in the video in that order.Competition tweet, roughly translated On November 17, 2011, SBS Artech announced 1st UGC (user generated content) competition for SeeU. The winners of the competition were announced on Febuary 3rd, 2012. SBS Artech held an award ceremony for the winners and had famous Korean producer Shi Hyuk Bang attend the ceremony, as well as SBS news announcer Min Ji Kim. A second competition, the SeeU Product Design Contest, was held from April 23 to June 1 by SBS Artech. Anything over 3rd place was promised to be made and the 1st place winner is given the opportunity to work as SBS Artech/11th street’s character goods designer. The 2nd UCG competition was announced on September 9th, 2013. The winners will be announced on November 22 have their songs appear in a hologram concert on March 2014.http://cafe.naver.com/vocaloidempire/3463 The top six designs were chosen, with the grand prize awarded to the artist Aiso in the original song category. More information is found here. The third UGC contest was announced in December, lead by Dr. Yun and ST MEDiA. The contest featured multiple sections, including original songs (VOCALINA and UTAU were permitted), cover songs (one for people and one for VOCALOIDs), illustrations, literature (poetry, lyrics), translations (tba), costumes/cosplay and other media content (dance videos, 3D models, etc.). Events Hyundai Brilliant Song Campaign Hyundai has released a campaign entitled Brilliant Song, a competition where people create lyrics for premade music selections based on a certain mood. VOCALOID programs are used to sing the lyrics. SeeU sings for Korean competitors, but Brilliant Song is being used worldwide and other VOCALOIDs are being used for the different languages (Oliver and Sweet Ann for English, Bruno and Clara for Spanish, etc.). The winners of the Brilliant Song competitions will win various prizes. First place was won by Wongi Ryu, using SeeU's Korean voicebank. According to Hyundai, Wongi Ryu won overall and had the top lyrics globally. Interview During a interview with Prica by the SBS Artech team, SBS has announced some plans they will be doing. SBS claimed they have started a company called VMP Korea (Vocaloid Music Publishing Korea) to publish CDs out of songs uploaded to Crecrew. SeeU and GLAM will be appearing in an international 3D contest. They are planning an event with Dongne Festa (a Doujin event) towards the end of the year. Winners from SeeU's Birthday competition will receive the limited edition of SeeU's Birthday products. The UGC contest winner will receive a CD. SK Tellink On August 28, 2012, SK Tellink entered into a business partnership with SBS Artech for digital multimedia (video content), and a marketing partnership with SBS Artech ID Bell, as well. SeeU was used as a representative mascot for the event, and is seen in a picture shaking hands with Tellink's representative. Apart of the deal includes Tellink's agreement to publicize and promote SeeU videos on their sites. Ansan Hanggongjeon Airshow SBS Artech took part in the 2013 Ansan Hanggongjeon Airshow and had a small display area set up just for SeeU during the show. The airshow is a special military event that takes place from June 1–5 every year. The SeeU booth was set up to promote SeeU, VOCALOID3 and the website CreCrew while it was still up. There were free giveaways and small trinkets being sold at the display, and was open for the public to come and visit and have a good time. The SeeU corner was set up from the 3rd day to the last of the airshow, and featured many interesting things about SeeU, as well as a life-size SeeU cardboard character and the Chou Cream on top of the banner at the front of the set up. Seeutellink.JPG|Tellink's rep seen "shaking hands" with SeeU. BJFhtpXCUAEywNg.jpg|The SeeU display for AH Airshow 2013 Concerts On July 18, 2012, an administer from SBS Artech posted a poster to introduce SeeU's first "live" performance on a Korean music show called (Inkigayo), broadcasted by SBS. SeeU performed with her voice provider, Dahee, as well as the other members of Dahee's group, GLAM. SeeU appeared as a hologram designed by a 3D designer named Chuh Ri. The show was aired to the public on July 22, 2012. About a month later on August 31, SeeU performed alongside GLAM yet again at the KSF2012 singing and dancing to I=Fantasy. Other songs included Party (XXO) and Glamorous. Even before that performance GLAM did a pre-debut version of I=Fantasy by themselves, with a screen showing a practice run of the dance before it was aired. December 29, SeeU performed with GLAM on stage at the SBS Gayo Daejun (a major annual end-of-the-year music program broadcasted by SBS) for GLAM's comeback. GLAM was the first rookie K-Pop group to perform their comeback song "I Like That" on the show. The show was part of the SBS charity project 'The Color of K-pop'. After the performance, SBS released SeeU's music video that was used on the stage without the group dancing with her. On January 19, SeeU appeared in her own solo concert, titled "Crazy Otaku's Unofficial B-rated Don't Ask SeeU Concert", and the video footage of the concert became available on Crecrew a few days later. During the concert, ZeeU (genderbent counterpart of SeeU), made an appearance along with Luo Tianyi and VOCALINA Vora. The same day, SeeU made an appearance and sang I=Fantasy at the SwampCon 2013 Hatsune Miku Hologram Concert. On March 23, SeeU appeared in a concert at the Tora Con AniMiku concert, singing Star and Paparoach by Dr. Yun, as well as Leaving Donna by Empath-P. The entire concert can be seen here. On May 24, the concert The first or the last was held at the AX Concert Hall in Seoul, directed and created by ST MEDiA (the music company founded by Dr. Yun), and Dr. Yun himself. The songs were almost all completely by ST MEDiA and/or Dr. Yun, as well as two songs YANHE sung as a special guest feature, as well as the three songs from the SeeU 2nd UGC competition. The concert had over 1,800 fans attend. The concert was reported a huge success by Dr. Yun, who released a "thank you" message on Vocaloid Empire the day after the concert. A special, high-polymer model was used for the concert, however there are no official photos or clear pictures of the model. Dr. Yun explained it would be "difficult" to find photos of the model currently, and has yet to upload any. SeeU + GLAM collaboration concert @ Inkigayo.jpg|SeeU and GLAM collaborate on SBS's show Inkigayo. Seeu concert pic 1.png|SeeU performing alongside GLAM on 12/29 Seeuconcert.jpg| Social Media *SeeU has an official **Twitter account. The last tweet posted was on May 4, 2013. The account is considered inactive as of now. **me2day account. However, around June 2014 the account was shut down. **SeeU has an artist page on the UK website Music Push, which has her demonstration song "RUN" published on it. References Navigation Category:SBS A&T Co., Ltd. Category:SeeU